Healing a Tattered Heart
by GleeGirl95
Summary: Sequel to The Vega's Secret. Ten years have past. Tori and Jade have been living in their own personal hell. Can anyone save them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Here is the long awaited sequeal to The Vega's Secret. Tell me what you think. **

I couldn't believe ten years have past. Ten years in this hellhole. Although, not everything was bad. I snuck a peek over my shoulder at my children.

Skylar, my nine-year-old daughter was playing with her five year old brother, Sammy. They were the most amazing kids. I was thankful they never had to experience or know what went on outside these four walls. Outside this room was my own personal hell.

For ten years I was raped. Pushed on a bed and assaulted and raped almost everyday. Nick would even sell me out to his friends. Skylar was Nick's child but he never cared. After Skylar was born he made everyone including himself use protection when they raped me but with Sammy they were both to drunk to care. Sammy was one of Nick's friends. He was drunk when he had raped me. He had pushed and kicked me so much before that I was too weak and sore to fight. I had to take 2 weeks to recover. But Nick didn't care. He made me clean his house while he's gone and have sex with him at night. I was already so sore but he just used that to his advantage. Skylar, only being 4 at the time, didn't exactly know what had happen but she never asked which was a blessing to me. How would I explain I had gotten beaten and raped to a 4 year old?

I could have run when he was at work but he always locked Skylar and Sammy up in a room and he kept the key. Even if I got them out, I knew the perimeter of his property was framed with electric fences.

I finished throwing the last of Sammy's clothes in a bag and slamming it closed to hold the overflowing amount of clothes in.

We were going on a trip to Florida. Since we lived in Montana it got to cold in the winter to keep the air condition going in our rooms so Nick moves us down to Florida for the winter.

A loud bang on the door made me jump.

"Two minutes. Finish up." The guard yelled.

I sat on the bed as Skylar and Sammy came up. Sammy placed his hand on my 2-month baby bump. He kissed it and said I love you. He was so sweet. We waited till the guard unlocked the door. He led us down a hallway and to the waiting car…or cars.

Normally one would wait for us but now two were sitting in the doorway. Nick was sitting against the left one.

"Nice to see you, Tori." He sneered.

"Wish I could say the same." I said. " Why are there two cars?"

"Because I decided…..your going alone." He said smiling slyly.

My eyes went wide. Separated from my kids. He never did this before.

"No! You can't!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the children's line of sight. He brought a knife up to my throat.

"You do what I say or I won't think twice about cutting that pretty little neck of yours." He said.

I could only nod. He grabbed my arm and led me back to my kids. He pushed me forward and gestured to the kids.

"Sweethearts, mommy is going to go with Nick in one car and you will go in the other one, Okay?" I said gently. They had never been apart from me for this long.

"Mommy, I want to stay with you." Sammy said grabbing on to my legs. My heart broke even more.

"I know," I said pealing him off of me." You need to listen to this man, okay? He will take care of you." I gestured to the driver who would be taking my kids.

"Okay." Sammy said wiping his tears.

"Take care of him, Skylar. Your stronger than you think." I said.

Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me off but I stopped by the other car. I looked at the driver and whispered, "If you hurt my kids or let anyone else hurt them, I will personally track you down and rip off you dick."

He seemed a bit startled but nodded and grabbed his crotch to protect it. He loaded the kids into the car and drove off. I saw my kids looking out the back, waving.

When they were out of sight Nick haled me off to the car. I though he would just throw me in the backseat, like he did with the kids but he opened the trunk. He tied my hands behind my back and stuffed a rolled up bandana into my mouth. He grabbed me and threw me into the back.

"Have a nice trip." He sneered and slammed the trunk.

**AN: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: This is longer tban my first chapter. Also, this is my first M story so go easy on me if it's not perfect. Enjoy!**

**Jade's PoV:**

"Hey." I plopped down in the chair as I looked across the table.

"Hi."

"Missing Tori?" I inquired.

My biological mom, Alison, sent an a look over her coffee cup as she said, "How'd ya guess?"

I smiled and rolled her eyes. I hated this day too. Every year on this day I remembered the two times I couldn't save my sister.

"Mommy!" I spun as my little boy, Riley, came running up. I stood and scooped him up into my arms as his dad walked up behind him.

"Hey, Beck. Missed you." I leaned up and kissed my husband's cheek.

"What? That's all I get." He teased. I rolled my eyes and leaned up again and kissed him deeply on the lips letting his soft lips fill me with happiness.

When we leaned back he said, "Thank you." He pulled out a chair and sat down then he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was so comfortable in his arms. I can't believe everything that has changed since I was freed.

**~Five years ago~**

_**I was being sold at another auction because I had bit my "master", Rick. I had already been sold twice. The first time was after I hit my first master, Zachary, when he had punched me in the stomach. The second was when I hit a guard over the head with a toilet cover trying (and failing) to escape. **_

_**I looked around at the crowd. Most were creepy old men and some ugly, dirty men who looked to perfect to be real or just plain crazies. That's when I spotted them. There were about five of them. They kept their heads low so their hats covered their faces. When one moved I saw the gun. Some of the buyers did bring their guns to the show but the flash of the badge behind the gun caught my eye. They were police…or Feds. Whatever, they were here. They could save us. **_

_**Then over in the corner I spotted him. He was leaning against the wall trying to look inconspicuous but he was looking intently at the stage trying to find his daughter.**_

**Mr. Vega caught my eye and I smiled. He shook his head and my smile vanished. I followed his gaze down to the crowd which some of the potential buyers were looking at both him and me with odd looks. I looked back at the floor as the buyers went back to chatting.**

"_**Hello, everyone." I looked up as the announcer stared on the same shtick he always did. "If you would like to you can come up and see the wonderfully sexy girls we have here." **_

_**I looked over at the crowd to see Mr. Vega starting for the stage. Most of the buyers went for the younger girls at the end, which was all the more better for me so I could talk to him without suspicion.**_

"_**Hey, How ya doing?" He said.  
**_

_**I felt less scared with him around. He gave off this fatherly vibe that calmed me instantly. **_

_**I shrugged. "Okay." **_

_**He put his hand on my shoulder, which I flinched and pulled away, but not before the guard saw. He marched up to us, his gun in hand. I bowed my head, which I had been thought to do when a man was in my presents. **_

"_**Sir, we cannot touch the merchandise until after purchase." He growled.**_

_**I looked up as I saw Mr. Vega's cheeks go red with anger.**_

"_**She is a human being. Much more than you'll ever be." He growled.**_

**I felt a panic attack starting. I hated fights. My last roommate was killed right in front of me when she tried to fight a guard. I didn't want that to happen to Mr. Vega.**

**"_Please, sir, he's right." _**

_**Both of the men looked down at me. The guard was fuming.**_

"_**You don't speak unless spoken too." He said as he brought the butt of the gun down on my face. I fell to the ground as my face burned. I tried to hold back as the tears but it didn't work.**_

_**I looked up as he raised his gun.**_

"_**You learn your lesson even if I had to do it myself."**_

_**I looked away as he brought the gun down. I winced awaiting the blow but it never came. I cautiously looked up and saw Mr. Vega holding the gun as the stunned guard looked on with shock.**_

"_**She is not merchandise." He said as he brought the gun up to the guard's face. I heard a satisfying CRACK as the guard crumpled to the floor leaving Mr. Vega with his gun. **_

_**He stood in front of me blocking most of my view. The under cover officers and the buyers that had guns exchanged gunfire. The cops were way outnumbered. Mr. Vega reached over and pushed a button on his radio.**_

"_**We need backup!" He yelled into it. **_

**Soon the other cops and FBI stormed in. They killed or injured most of the buyers. I was taken to the hospital and looked over. They checked me out and I was brang to the hospital. They interviewed me and I told them what I knew about the kidnapping. They looked over the tape again and found the time was wrong which proved that the tape was tampered with. My mom was freed three days later and I went to live with her. My adoptive mom came over every day and it seemed like they had really become good friends. Beck visited me everyday, even though I hated men, and so did Cat and Robbie and their little girl, Cassie, although, they had to get back after a few weeks because Cat needed to get back to her show on Broadway. Andre, and Tori's parents visited the least. They didn't need to tell me because I knew they thought Tori would be found too. The cops searched and interrogated the buyers about her whereabouts but none confessed and there was no official record so they couldn't track her down. She was gone and it was all my fault. I should have fought to protect her more. I was helpless then.**

I still felt utterly helpless. No matter how hard I fought, they were always stronger. I turned my hand over and felt the scar on my wrist. I still remember Zachary, my first master, burning his initials into my arms. Marked like an animal. I winced as my screaming echoed from the past into my mind.

Beck grabbed my shoulders as he said, "You okay?" I looked up at his eyes and saw the worry in those lovely brown eyes. I hated making him worried about me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I looked up. "Mom, you want to come with me and Beck downtown for the fair?"

She nodded. "As long as I can use the tickle monster on Ry." She said as Riley squirmed and giggled, as Alison got closer. She scooped him up and flipped him upside down in her arms and began tickling Riley's tummy. I was a bit worried when she flipped him but the worry faded when I heard my son's laugh. I smiled, as I thanked god he didn't have to grow up in the old life I had five years ago.

**Tori's PoV:**

The rocking continued for 3 hours. I felt sick and dizzy. The car threw me around like clothes in a washing machine. My back kept hitting the walls sending sharp stings up my back. I felt some of the cuts on my back break open. I just wanted to get out of here. Another 30 minutes went by before the shaking stopped and the car was shut off. I heard the door open then close. We couldn't be there already, could we?

A few anxious minutes went by before the car started up again. The car traveled for a few seconds then shut off again. The door opened and then the trunk opened. The light blinded me as I tried to see strait. Nick stepped in front of the rays of sunlight. He pulled something out of his pocket and injected it into my arm.

I began to get weak. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. I tried my legs. Nothing. I tried my arms. Nothing again. I found I could only move my head but nothing else. He untied the ropes binding my hands and threw them to the side. He slipped his hand under the back of my head and pulled off the bandanna Then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as he brought me into the motel room. As we passed the threshold of the motel room, I saw the guard sitting by the door. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I can't run._

Nick laid me on the bed. He took off his shirt then laid down on top of me. I tried to fight him but nothing worked.

"Please, don't do this." I begged. I didn't want to risk losing my baby.

He put a piece of duck tape over my mouth.

He sat on top of my waist. His weight was pushing hard on my stomach and hips, making it very uncomfortable and painful. He put his lips down on mine. His lips were chapped and gross. I tried to pull away as much as I could but he only grabbed my face and held it as he kissed me. When he pulled away I started crying. I felt tear fall from my face as I fought him to no avail.

"It's no use, bitch, no one can hear you." He said. "No one else is here and the owner is going to be out with that drug I slipped in his coffee."

He was right. The piece of tape muffled my voice. Even my loudest cries wouldn't reach anyone. The owner would be out until the next morning. It would be pointless to fight.

"Don't you know I hate it when you cry while I'm playing with you. You keep crying your punishment will be much worse"

He took off my shirt reveling my black push up bra, the only kind he made me wear. He took his finger and snaked it along till it reached the back. He undid the clip and pushed it over my head as it lay on my upper arms. He began fiddling with my boobs. Then he squeezed them hard as I cried out in pain, since they were already a little tender. I sobbed as tears spilled from my eyes. He leaned down and sucked on them. He did that for a good five minutes while I sobbed under him.

"You like that, bitch?" he said as I continued to cry.

He reached down and pulled off my pants. He took his finger and pulled down my panties slowly. He took two fingers and jabbed them in. I tried to scream but it came out muffled.

Then he reached to his pants and unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid down his zipper. I tried to wiggle but nothing moved. I urged my body to move but it didn't obey.

He took off his pants and then removed his boxers. His penis was standing strait up. I fought as hard as I could to get lose but the ropes only burned my wrist.

He pushed into me roughly. I screamed as loud as I could as more tears came, fogging up my vision. It hurt so badly. It felt like I was getting torn in half. I felt blood seep from between my legs and I began to cry harder. What if he had hurt the baby? He groaned as he pumped in and out. I was so weak from the screaming and fighting that I just lay there and cried as he assaulted me. Finally I felt him cum inside me. I felt disgusted over what I just let happen to me.

Once he was done he pulled out and stood up.

"Clean it." He said.

I pushed my head away. I saw the anger flare in his eyes. He reached down and twisted my wrist, making me cry out in pain as I heard a crack. The pain was hard and intense, almost knocking me out. He brang his hand hard across my cheek, silencing me. I felt the burn across my cheek.

"Clean it." He repeated.

I shook my head and tightened my jaw. I wouldn't let him do that. He growled in frustration as kicked me hard in the chest. I heard a crack and I opened my mouth to gulp down the air that had been pulled from me. He took that chance to stick his penis in my mouth. I choked but he didn't care. He only shoved it in farther.

"Suck it." He ordered.

I sobbed as I licked his gross penis, feeling every bulge and feeling sick of myself. I hated this. He groaned and threw his head back after a few minutes he came inside me again. I spit out as soon as he pulled out. The feeling in my arms finally came back, only not enough to fight. My left wrist was swelled twice it's size and was throbbing. A big bruise covered my upper chest. Every breath felt like a knife getting stabbed into my lungs. I took short, quick breaths, which helped slightly.

He put on his pants. I reached for my underwear, with my good hand, but he grabbed his belt and smacked my hand. I pulled it back and rubbed the burning skin.

"You will get dressed when I say so." He said.

He came over to me and pulled of the tape that covered my mouth, ripping at the skin below it.

"You scream and you will be whipped as hard as I can." He said.

I nodded. "Can I talk to my kids?" I begged.

"Sorry, can't their busy." He sneered his creepy smile before he turned around to wash his hand. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!?" I screamed.

He spun, his face red, and I cringed as his hand came down hard on my cheek. I fell to the floor, hitting the ground hard. I cupped my cheek as he looked up.

"What did I say about yelling?" He whisper-yelled.

He was red in the face. His breaths came out short. He glared at me with eyes that pierced into me. He took out handcuffs and cuffed my hands in front of me and taped my mouth again. Then he grabbed my hair and shoved me into the bed so I was kneeling down on the bed with my back to him.

He grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor. I looked back as I saw him grab his belt. He wrapped the belt around his hand, leaving a small portion hanging out. He raised it as I looked back.

I closed my eyes.

"You disobeyed me twice so I will punish you by the lashings I give you each time you disobeyed me. And how many is that?" He crooned.

"Twenty." I whispered.

He stepped on my ankle squashing it under his weight.

"What was that, bitch?" He said.

"Twenty. Twenty each time." I said.

He pushed harder on my ankle. I had to bite my lip so hard that blood came from it to keep from yelling out in pain.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Tw…. twenty. Tw…. twenty lashings,….Master." I mumbled out.

"Good." He smiled in glee. "So how many lashings is that?"

"Forty." I replied weakly.

"Good." He said.

He raised the belt and brought it back down on my bare back, burning the skin and lashing through the old cuts and making more.

"Mfffffff." My screams came out muffled. I fought back the tears knowing if he saw those he'd just add on another twenty.

Another hit. This time he had hit harder. I cried out but again it came out as muffles.

He hit me another 18 times. I had stopped holding back the tears and was now sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. He took off the belt and threw it aside. He walked over to a bag and pulled something out. When he turned around my breath caught in my throat.

A metal bat.

He gripped the ends so tight his knuckles were turning white. He stalked back over to me as I curled up into a ball hoping to protect my baby. He hit once. He brought it down on my head as I felt the blood seep down my face and into my eyes. Then he hit my spine and I felt a sharp pain go down my spine that felt like a lightning bolt going through my body. He brought it down on my ankle, then my arms, then on my stomach. My head throbbed and my brain felt like it was a pinball in my head. I tried to fight the inevitable darkness that threatened to consume me.

Nick turned as a loud bang echoed through the room as a voice from the other side said, "Police! Open up."

Nick dropped the bat beside me. He griped my hair and pulled me up to his mouth.

"You tell anyone, I'll make you watch your children get murdered. Then I'll kill you." He sneered. He ran to the back of the room and opened the window.

He looked back at me once, bringing a finger along his neck to prove his point, before dropping out of the window.

The door banged open. A police officer was in the doorway, his gun drawn, with the owner of the motel, behind him. I turned, trying to cover myself from him but even the slightest move made me scream in pain.

The officer came towards me. Oh, god, this was one of Nick's friends coming to get me. My heart sped up as the adrenaline kicked in. They kept getting closer. I pushed myself up and ignored the pain as I pushed myself to the wall. Maybe I could make it to the window before they got to me.

The police officer reached for me. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work. The drug must have not worn off completely. I tried to crawl towards the window.

"Ma'ma, please stop." The officers stepped forward.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched as I turned back and sliced my hands across his face. He screamed, covering the small scratches along his face. I covered my face and pulled my head in as I covered my belly as best as I could with my legs. My whole body was quaking in fear.

"Ma'ma, can you come with us?" The officer said trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

Why wasn't he hitting me? Was he trying to play with my head?

"What's going on here?"

My head snapped up.

"Cat?"

**AN: *Sigh* I love cliffhangers, don't you? Review to see what's next. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Had writers block for a long time there. Hope you like it. Also I'm changing the way I write so go easy on me. Thanks for all the support!**

Jade walked through the door to find Beck eating a bag of chips on the couch, Riley beside him, his hands covered with cheese powder. She shook her head at the two of them. Like father, like son.

Jade put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "What did we say about eating on the couch?"

Riley looked up at his dad as if asking what was so wrong.

"Uh oh, mommy's mad at us." Beck said. "Make a run for it!"

Riley giggled and ran for the cover of his room but his mother scooped him up and blew on his tummy making him erupt in laughter. Unknown to Jade, Beck had snuck up to her.

"Get mommy!" Beck said as he tickled her sides. Jade burst into laughter as she let Riley down and he darted to his room still laughing, not even bothering to help his father. Beck kept tickling his wife's stomach until she was cracking up on the floor.

"Stop….Ha…stop…ha…stop it." Jade said as she tried her best to fight him off.

"Use the nice word." Beck said, stopping but a sly grin on his face.

"You stink." She countered.

"Nope." Beck continued tickling her.

"Okay…ha…..please…ha …please…stop." He smiled and stopped.

"You stink." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I know." He said placing a sweet kiss her head.

The phone rang from upstairs and Beck helped her up and she jogged to answer it as Beck went to Riley's room to tuck him in.

Once to the phone she picked it up almost missing it. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before speaking.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is this Jadelyn Oliver?" The voice on the other end said as Jade felt Beck wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Yes, who is this?" She said trying to swat Beck off.

"This is Doctor Wilson Clayton at the University of Kansas. I need to speak to you about a Miss Victoria Vega-Smith." He said.

At the mention of the name Jade froze. She hadn't heard that name for years. It was a name she buried a long time ago, knowing they would never meet again. Beck saw her reaction and immediately pulled the phone from her hands. Knowing this is how she reacted when the paparazzi had found his number and started asking obscene questions about what had gone on in the compounds where she was kept, bringing her back to the past. The paparazzi had only stopped when Beck threatened to beat them up if they called again. They stopped remembering the fight scene in his last movie.

"WHO IS THIS!" He yelled into the phone, bringing his wife into his side.

"My name is Doctor Wilson Clayton at the Unversity of Kansas. Who is this?" The polite voice on the other end said.

Beck was sure not expecting a doctor on the other end. He didn't know anyone in Kansas and as far as he knew Jade had no family in Kansas.

"Beck Oliver, Jade's husband." He said. "What happened?"

"A Miss… Victoria Vega-Smith has been brought to our University hospital and it says here that Mrs. Oliver is a contact. Is that right?" He said.

Beck didn't know what to say. Years ago, he had finally given up on the idea that she would be found alive, although Jade never did, as she continued searching for her. Beck wanted to believe she was out there but as the years past it became harder and harder to keep up the hope. Now there was the call saying one of his best friends was found. She was safe. Although safe was a relative term. Then his mind flashed to the day he saw Jade for the first time in five years.

_Beck tried to prepare himself for what laid behind those doors. He licked his lips in anticipation as he turned the knob and walked in. No matter how long he stood behind that door could have prepared him for what now lay in front of him. _

_Jade lay, unmoving in a bed that seemed as if it was mocking the unhealthy girl that lay in it. Jade was paler, if that was even possible. Her eyes were red and puffy, as lines from dried tears streaked across her cheek. Her face was littered with hand shaped bruises and a large bruise on her cheek, as was the rest of her body. Red marks had formed on her wrists, where she was bound against her will. The clothing was way to big for her, as he bony limbs stuck out from the hospital gown, two of which were in casts. _

_Beck covered his mouth to keep the gasp from leaving his mouth. How could anyone treat a human being like this? He felt a rush of anger flow through him but he pushed it down knowing it wouldn't help Jade. Instead he walked over to her be he didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. He brushed a stray hair out of her face as he sat down, he took her hand and muttered the words he wanted to tell her for so long._

"_I know you probably can't here me now but I love you. God, I love you so much. And I swear to god, if anyone tries to hurt you again I will kill them." He placed a kiss on her hand as he laid his hand by her hip. "I love you so much, baby doll."_

"Sir?" Beck shook his head as the doctors words pulled him out of his memory. There was no time to think about the past. He cleared his throat. "Yes. She is." He had to be strong for his wife, who was now untangling herself from him and walking towards their bedroom. He watched her with concern as she made her way slowly down the hallway. Her face was flat but her eyes were wide with shock.

The doctor mumbled something but Beck didn't care about. He needed to check on his wife. He had a bad feeling about what she was doing in their room.

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." He put the phone back on the wall and walked to their room. The door hung open, just a crack so he pushed it open and walked in.

Jade was on her knees in front of the dresser, her suitcase in front of her, pulling out random clothes and shoving them in the bag. She didn't even bother to pay attention to him as he leaned against the doorway as he watched her. Her jaw was tight and she was trying to hold back her tears. It killed him to see his wife in this state.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"What does it look like!" She snapped. "She's alone. She's afraid. She's….she's …." Her lip quivered as the tears finally fell. With a loud cry Jade leaned over her suitcase and balled. Beck bit his lip to keep himself from crying as he took the place beside his wife and pulled her into him. Her head fell against his chest as she clung to him like her lifeline. Beck held her as he tried not to break down at his wife's heartbreaking cries.

**AN: Review.**


	4. Author's Note

**DEAR READERS,**

**I am having major Writers Block and I have been really busy lately. I will try to finish this as soon as possible. As soon as I can update I will.**

**Sorry.**

** - GleeGirl95 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**AN: PLEASE READ! I am sorry I haven't put anything up lately but my life has got REALLY busy. I will try to continue with this story but I may not be able to update for a few weeks to months depending on my schedule. Thank you for your time and patience. Hope you like. Also I changed a few things. These are the changes:**

** ~ I changed Tori's daughters name from Skylar to Chloe. **

** ~Instead of Tori being two months pregnant she was 5 months pregnant.  
**

_**Bold Italics = Dream**_

* * *

As the Oliver's plane flew over Nevada desert, Beck watched his wife sleeping. She was sleeping peacefully but Beck knew it was only a matter of time before the memories and dreams she had struggled with would be back.

Riley was so confused when his dad told him he would be staying with his friends for a few days. He was hardly ever away from his parents for more than a day so it must scare him to be alone. Even when Beck was shooting a movie or Jade was on tour, he always came along. Jade and Beck never told him about his Aunt Tori, thinking they would never see her again.

His cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID to find Andre calling. He checked that his wife was still sleeping then slipped quietly into the bedroom in the back of the plane to take the call.

Jade wasn't really asleep. She was just faking it to see what her husband was doing. The real reason, although she tried to push back in her head, was that she was terrified of the dreams she was likely to have.

The anti-anxiety pill she had taken before she took off hadn't kicked in so her brain was going at hyper speed thinking about her sister, her inevitable dreams and all other worries.

Soon her eyes got heavy and, despite her fighting, they closed and she fell asleep.

_**Jade was in a dark room. The ground was the only thing she could feel and the walls seemed like they were coming in around her, closing her in. A small bulb hung above her casting a circle of light around her although it did no good. She looked around frantic. She tried to move but her body wouldn't as if her brain didn't control her body. She knew this place. She knew its history. She was its history. **_

_**A laugh made her blood run cold and her whole body freeze. It was his laugh. Zachary. She looked down at his initials burned into her skin. They glowed as if a light bulb was under the scar.  
**_

_**His laugh seemed to echo. She looked around; trying to find where it came from, but it was impossible. It seemed to come from every angle. If she knew where he was maybe she could fight him.**_

_**A hand wrapped around her as Zachary pulled himself into her. His hard chest pressed up against her back. He leaned over and whispered, "Hello, my black haired beauty. I have a present for you."**_

_**He moved to the front of her and pushed her down to the floor where she fell on a dirty bed that hadn't been there before. With a snap of his fingers ropes came from the floor. They slithered along her skin like snakes until they had wrapped around her wrists and feet, binding her hands and feet together. Zachary leaned down and put a rolled up bandana in her mouth and tied it around her head.  
**_

_**She fought the ropes but she couldn't get lose. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket. She tried to scream as she watched him smile in satisfaction. He brought the knife down and cut through her shirt and then her skin. She closed her eyes and cried as he brought his tongue up her body. Before he could get to her bra he took his tongue away. She opened her eyes and gasped.**_

_**Beck smiled down at her. He brought his tongue down the blade, licking off her blood off. **_

_**He cocked his head to the side. "Wake up, Jade." **_

_**He pushed the knife into both his hands and struck down on Jade's stomach.**_

Jade screamed as she jumped up. Her whole body was covered in sweat. She looked around the dark plane, waiting for Zachary. Beck ran out of the bedroom and over to his wide eyed wife. She screamed again and pulled farther into the couch. He saw the sweat on her brow and realized she had a nightmare.

"Jade, it's okay." He said as he approached her. "It's me. Beck."

She screamed and threw a pillow at him. He deflected it easily and sat on the couch and pulling his wife into his arms, despite her fighting. "It's me. Your okay. I'm here. I'm here."

She calmed down as she realized it was just a dream. The tears came and she let them out with a choked sob. Beck held her and stroked her hair as he repeated his saying of, 'It's okay. It's me. I'm here." She never liked to cry around anyone but Beck. He was the only one who knew what she needed and got it and used it.

Beck held her as her cries got less and less until she was fast asleep.

* * *

"The Vega-Smiths?" All the Vega's head shot up. Jade and Alison stood up.

"Who's related to the patient?" The nurse asked.

"Well, we…" Trina started but Jade interrupted.

"We all are family. How is Tori?" Jade's pulse jumped but slowed when her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"The doctor will discuss everything with you in his office." She said. "The doctor needs to speak with the parents." The Vegas and Alison stood. "If you will follow me."

The Vegas and Alison followed the nurse to an office. She pushed the door open and they walked in. The doctor stood as they walked in.

"Hello, I am Doctor Sam Wilson. I am the doctor on Tori's case." He shook everyone's hand. "Who are you all parents?"

"I am Tori's biological mother, Alison, and these are her parents, Holly and David." Alison said shakily. David and Holly smiled at being called her parents instead of her adoptive parents.

"Okay." He sat behind her desk and gestured to the seats in front of him. Alison took one seat and the Vega parents took the other ones. "We understand Tori was kidnapped when she was 18, is that correct?" Tori's parents nodded. "Okay." He opened a file on his desk. "Ms. Vega-Smith was found late last night...beaten in a motel room. The assailant, I assume was the kidnapper, escaped." Holly hated the thought of her little girls kidnapper still free. Her husband sensed her unease and laced his fingers into hers. The doctor sighed. "She is in a coma in the ICU for her injuries. She broke four ribs and a broke her left leg. I am most concerned about her spinal column, which took a lot of the blows but we cannot know if she will be able to walk again until she wakes up. As for her head we know she has had a lot of injuries to it but again we cannot know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"So she may never walk again?" Holly choked back a sob as the information flew around in her head.

"Possibly" He said. "Also the police interrogated the man that was guarding the motel room Ms. Vega-Smith was…beaten in and found out that she had two of her children and they were going down to Florida. The police are trying to locate them as we speak." He sighed and continued. "When she came in she was 5 months pregnant with twins. We did an ultrasound and found the baby was in distress so the doctors did an emergency C-section to remove the babies. They are in the NICU."

Holly stood up abruptly, surprising the whole room. "This is too much. I need….. I need…." Her head spun and her legs gave away. The last thing she heard was her husband yell out her name and two arms catching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Sorry this isn't a real chapter. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for awhile. I am going on a trip overseas and i won't be able to update the chapter until i get back. I know you are waiting but i will write more on the trip and publish it as soon as i get back.


	7. Found

**AN: Okay I'm back. Sorry about the wait but I've been CRAZY busy and Word on my Computer deleted so I have to do this on my phone which is VERY hard to do. So if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

Andre grabbed her arm and helped her to the floor. Mr Vega helped prop her up. The doctor called for a strecher and they put her on it. Mr. Vega thanked him and followed her out.

We stopped in silence. He looked over at the doctor. "Is Tori okay?"

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." Alison said.

The doctor led us out of the office. We walked down a hallway and into to the ICU hallway.

The doctor stopped at a door with the number 2040 on it.

"This is Miss Vega's room. If you would like to see Miss Vega's babies please call a nurse." The doctor said. "She'll lead you to the NICU."

"Okay. Thank you." Andre said.

We walked in. Alison gasped and collapsed in the nearest chair. I stumbled back. Tori lay silently in the bed. Her face was pale but the cuts and bruises stood out. Her eyes were a combination of red and purple. Four cuts ran across her right eye to her cheek. Her lips were red and swollen. A large breathing tube was stuck down her mouth. Her back was in a brace and her legs were bruised and cut. Her breathIng was slow and unsteady. Rope burns ringed her wrist and ankle.

"Oh god, Tor." Andre sat down beside her. He took her hand. "This will never happen again. Not as long as I live."

"Andre, I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want some?" Andre shook his head, knowing she needed some time.

"No. I'm okay." Andre said.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." She left. Andre turned back to Tori. He watched her breathe in and out, the only sign of life.

"Hey Tor. It's me, Andre." He sighed. "Don't know if you remember me but I remember you. You are my best friend and I love you. Please come back to us." He kissed her cheek and stepped out. He found his way to the NICU and asked to see the Vega babies. After checking his ID on the aproved list he was able to go in. He knew the security is just to keep the media and the one who took Tori away but it was still a pain.

The nurse led him to the incubators.

"Here they are." She gestured to the two incubators. Both of them were tiny and red. They had on a pink hats and pink gloves. They also had needles in their arms, breathing tubes and a chest monitor. "I'm suprised their still here. Five month olds barley make it. Their fighters."

"Yeah." He smiled down at the two perfect, inocent babies. "Just like their mother."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I know its short but I'll try to write more next time. Review please!**


End file.
